Lessons of Hope (Komaeda x reader)
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: My little 6th grade brother had problems in math, therefore; I began to look for different teachers to give classes to Axel. After firing all of them, my friend told me about one of his classmates who was good in the subject that he could study with my brother. What I didn't know was that those simple lessons made way to a hopeful relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Nee-Chan!" I heard the voice of my little brother Axel once I entered in my house after a long day of school. He ran to me and hugged my waist softly.

"Hello little one, how are you?" I asked while ruffling his hair. He usually told me how was his day in school; just to make sure he was ok and happy in his classroom. Axel stopped hugging me and began to tell me what he did with his friends.

"So cool Axel! Is that all?" The small smile that was on his little face disappeared, causing me to be worried. I hated when he stayed quiet all of a sudden.

"N-Nee-Chan… there was a math test and I…" He began to say slowly while he was looking for something in his backpack.

"And… you failed?" I finished asking with a tone of concern in my voice, my brother didn't say anything. He just took out a paper and handed it to me with sadness.

I took it from his little hands and saw what was written in there, my eyes wandered through all the paper until a certain number caught my attention.

 _Final note: 4_

That horrible 4 was written with a red mark, around it was a big circle. It looked like the teacher, with all his hate; wrote it like that, with the objective to hurt the eye of the reader. I looked up and saw that Axel's head was down in embarrassment, waiting for a scolding from me.

"A-Axel! I believed that you studied on your own, is not possible you have this kind of note!" I exclaimed trying to make the tone of my voice didn't sound angry, but I failed.

"Sorry Nee-Chan! I- *sniff* I'll study more next time, I promise Nee-Chan!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes while he hugged me again. I sighed and patted his head.

"Alright Axel, for this next exam, I'll find you someone who can help you study" I said, earning a shocked look from my brother. Why couldn't I help him by my own? Let's say that something called _work_ didn't allow me to have enough time. I could hardly finish my own homework in time.

 **3 weeks later…**

I was sitting on my couch after finishing my school duties, picking up the phone and dialing my brother's teacher's number; telling him that I didn't need his services anymore. I was calling for various teachers these weeks but no one was good enough for Axel, they were just awful!

I groaned exhausted and helped my brother with his Natural Sciences homework, until my cellphone rang.

 **Hello?**

 _Ah! (Y/N), how are you doing?!_ A familiar voice greeted me cheerfully and I smiled. It was my workmate Hajime.

 **I'm doing fine Hajime, just feeling a bit exasperated.**

 _Oh, because you haven't found a good tutor for your brother?_

 **Yeah, and you know that I can't help him by myself because of work…**

 _Well, I know someone who can, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea._

 **Really? Do you know where he is?**

 _He's not a professional tutor but he's very good in math in my class… And he's with me actually._

 **Are you in a date or something…?**

 _Goddammit (Y/N), I'm not gay!_

 **Yeah, whatever… how can I contact him?**

 _You tell me your home address and he'll go to help your brother in no time!_

 **Wait… does he have time right now?!**

 _Of course! There's no need to worry, now… tell me your address._

I told Hajime what he asked and hung up, returning to the table where my little sunshine was working. A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door, I was going to get up to answer but the little boy did that first.

The door revealed a young white haired boy; he wore a green hoodie and black pants. His smile was huge and his skin was even whiter than the snow itself.

"Hello, you must be my new teacher, right?!" My brother said happily and the pale boy chuckled.

"Yep! I know that you have some issues in math so I'm here to help". Axel allowed this boy to enter and closed the door again, I approached to him.

"Hey, this is ok with you..? I mean, you must have more important things to do so-" I began to say but he cut me off, smiling in the process.

"Seriously, there's no problem. Stop worrying about trash like me, uh… (Y/N), right?" He said, calling me by my name correctly. I wonder how he knew my name; I haven't seen him before.

"Yeah, you got it right… How do you know me though?" I asked him finally, raising my eyebrows in confusion. He just chuckled, ignoring my question; he replied.

"Anyways… Weren't you going to work by now..? Don't worry; I'll be here studying with your brother". I blinked and glanced at the clock. He was right; I was late for work, poor of my partners who were dealing with the ice-cream shop by themselves.

"A-Alright! I got to go, see you two later!" I said giving my brother a kiss on his cheek and started to walk towards the shop. I seriously hoped that I didn't make the wrong choice in selecting this guy to be the new tutor.

I arrived to the shop, stepping inside I heard a horrible sound which made me to jump a bit.

 ***Clash* *Clatter* *Clash***

"Mikan…" I muttered to myself, pretty sure that my partner tripped again from somewhere… that girl was so clumsy.

I ignored it and put my uniform on, heading to my working place but someone was there already.

"Hey, Hajime! That is my place!" I yelled at him in a playful way, pushing him away softly from the counter.

"Sorry (Y/N) you took so long. Did Nagito come to your house already?" He asked me and I blinked at him in confusion.

"Huh…? Who's Nagito?" I replied with another question, causing the ahoge boy to frown a bit. That name rang a bell but I needed to hear his last name for me to know who this guy was.

"Ah, you aren't in the same classroom as us. Well, he's the boy who went to your house". He explained, earning a sigh from me.

"Alright, I haven't heard of him before".

"I know… but he knows you already". The brunette retorted while he was washing the dishes as I took some customers' orders.

"H-How…?" I felt a few shivers going through my body as my friend answered my question.

"He's been spying on you every day at school because… he's quite interested in you".

* * *

 **Yay! My first character x reader! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading, see ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

My brother woke me up the next morning, jumping on my bed as I was groaning slightly, my eyes were half opened and the only thing I could see were his little hands holding a notebook; it appeared to be math divisions.

"Nee Chan! I did my homework right for once!" The little boy said with a huge smile. I smiled back and patted his head.

"Glad to know Axel..." I said a bit tired as I was going downstairs. I glanced at the clock in the living room and I realized we were late for school. I ran to the kitchen and only put some food in my brother's lunch bag and after that, we ran to school as fast as we could.

We went inside the building and I saw my friend Chiaki in the distance, I waved at her as Axel attacked her by jumping and shouting like crazy while he was showing off his math homework.

"Nanami-san, look my perfect homework!" Chiaki stepped back a bit and smiled at him without a response.

"(Y/N), Monomi told me that a few boys from the classroom 2-C will be with us". She informed me, the tone of her voice was calm as usual. In that moment, the bell rang and the three of us went to our respective classes, Chiaki had the same schedule as me of course.

As we headed to our class, Chiaki and I saw our classmates playing, shouting and doing...um... naughty stuff around the whole room. Our teacher Monomi was trying hard to calm the teenager beasts down.

"Girls, don't play voleyball in class!" Monomi yelled desperately as Hiyoko and Akane were throwing the rabbit to each other as if she was a ball. I was still standing in front of the door entertained with the scene before me as Chiaki was playing a videogame. Mikan had tripped again, Teruteru was being a pervert, Ibuki stole Mahiru's camera and took pictures of Mikan as the purple haired girl was crying and screaming for help. We lost like 20 minutes in that chaos until the director came.

"What the hell are you doing you bastards?! Sit down!" The monochrome bear yelled, causing all of us to freeze in fear as we stopped and sat in our chairs.

"Two boys are going to be in your classroom from now on, this is a good chance to kill somebody if you want to! Ahahahaha!" We shuddered afraid of those words, and a great silence filled the air. Minutes later, my partner Hajime and his friend entered in the classroom to introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name's Hajime Hinata"

"And I'm Nagito Komaeda". I glanced at the white haired boy and realized he was my brother's tutor who came to my house yesterday, and now he'll be my new classmate. That's a funny coincidence.

"Alright you bastards! Have a nice day with these two, see ya later!" Monokuma said and faded away. Hajime looked for an empty chair and sat down beside Sonia while Nagito found a seat beside me. He smiled at me brightly causing me to blush a bit and smiled at him back.

 **O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O**

After 4 long and boring lessons we were allowed to take a break, standing up I took my books and started to go out as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I never thought I would see you in the same classroom". Nagito said with the same genuinely smile.

"Neither did I. I hope we can be friends, I'm (Y/n) (L/n)". Once I said that, Nagito hugged me tightly all of a sudden, I gasped for air since his grip was a bit rough.

"I adore your _**hope**_ (Y/n)! Why would you want to be friends with scum like me?" He asked laughing in the process. Was he despising himself? What's with this guy?

"I... don't think... you're a scum... Nagito... I can't... breathe!" I tried to yell but his grip was so tight I could die from choking in any minute. Despite my shouts, he didn't let go.

"Nagito, let her go! You'll kill her". Hajime appeared and Nagito finally let go of me as I was gasping for air.

"S-Sorry (Y/n), I didn't mean to hurt you". I gestured at Nagito that he didn't have to worry, once I recovered my breath I approached towards the both of them.

"It looks like you get along very well, isn't that right Nagito?" Hajime asked with a smirk and Nagito blushed a bit. I didn't get it.

"Well, we are friends from now on, by the way Nagito. Thanks for studying with my brother". I said with another smile in gratitude. He said that trash like me had to be useful in something to which I assured him he wasn't useless.

"Hey you! What are you still doing here?! Go to the cafeteria in this instant!" Monokuma scolded and the three of us climbed quickly the stairs before the bear decided to kill us.

 **O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O**

Chiaki was sitting in a table alone playing, not that she cared as long as she had her videogame console. We sat down beside her as she lifted her head to smile at us. We started talking about random things and turning off Chiaki's console which caused her to groan loudly.

I had the great idea of looking for my wallet but I forgot it in my bed, I didn't bring anything to eat either.

"Damn..." I muttered to myself but the trio of friends heard me. Nagito was the first to ask.

"What's wrong (Y/n)?"

"Nothing, is just... I forgot my wallet in my house and I'm hungry!" I complained burying my hands in my face.

"Do you want me to buy you something?" Nagito asked with concern in his voice, he started to stand up while I lifted my head and grabbed his arm to pull him back to the seat.

"No, Nagito! I can handle the hunger, I don't want you to waste your money on me". Nagito ignored me and pulled his arm off my grip and headed to the little store that it was in front of us.

"He seems to like you". Chiaki said next, her eyes still on her game. I shook my head in negation.

"No, he doesn't. I only met him a few minutes ago".

"You met him a few minutes ago, but he met you years ago". Hajime replied in a calm tone. That was what he meant about Nagito knowing me already? My head hurts.

"How...? See? You are saying nonsense weirdo". I said and Hajime pouted, waiting for the other weirdo to come. Who didn't take too long to come back.

"Here, I hope is enough". Nagito said while he put the plate of (F/f) in front of me.

"You didn't have to but... thanks". I replied and started to eat as an uncomfortable silence was present, that happened a few minutes until Nagito broke the silence.

"(Y/n) I want to ask you if you can go to my house today". I choked hearing those words and I started to have guilty thoughts. I heard Chiaki and Hajime's giggles and a blush appeared in my cheeks.

"N-Not like **THAT.**.. I mean, to study. Of course if you want to be with trash like me". Nagito continued as he was blushing as well. I nodded as we finished eating and talking.

 _ **Timeskip by Monomi**_

I went to my locker one last time before I accompanied Nagito to his house, I opened it and saw a piece of paper with something written on it. I picked it and read its content. If my brain hurt before, this made it worse.

 _I'll make you remember, my sunshine._

Remember...? Remember what? I crumpled the paper and turned around to see Nagito with my brother. The three of us started our journey to Nagito's home while the words on that paper filled my thoughts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
